An image processing technique allowing various edition operations desired by a user on an image displayed on a screen in response to a user's operation through a touch panel or the like has conventionally been known. Processing for having the user feel as if the user scraped away a part of an image has been proposed by way of example of such an image processing technique.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-222514 discloses an autonomous heteronomous electronic scratch card capable of implementing a scratch card in real world on a screen of a personal or portable terminal. In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-232479 discloses a video image display device displaying a video image including contents to permit a hidden image hidden behind a hiding image to appear and show itself.
The conventional techniques described above, however, do not pay attention to an effect during a user's “scraping away” operation. Namely, these conventional techniques merely change a manner of display of an image before and after the “scraping away” operation.